What If?
by Kagimine
Summary: What if Ryou Bakura never got the ring? What if he never received his father's present for him? This is a story of a spirit never metting his reincarnation, his other half, his light. Non-yaoi.


WHAT IF?

Kagimine: Hello, everyone! New oneshot! This is based of a fanfiction I read a little while ago. It was about 'What if the puzzle pieve Jou threw in the fountain was lost down the drain?' (I forgot the title and author... *sweatdrop*) It was cool, so I decided to make something like it for Ryou!

Ryou: Wait... So I never meet Bakura..? *horrified*

Bakura: *snort* Yeah, like THAT'LL happen.

Kagimine: This my second ever, non-yaoi fanfic! Woo~!

**On a side note, I won't be updating Lucky for awhile, probably until summer. *bows* I'm sorry, but I'm doing it for my readers! I haven't had any time to try to update, and I literally have NOTHING planned. I need to make a story and plot line because I have no idea what will happen. I know what happens in the beginning and end, but I have nothing so far for the middle. If you guys have any ideas, be sure to PM me and tell me! I might not add a few, but the help will be extremely useful and great! I really don't want to force myself to write and come up with half-assed ideas. I really want this to be a good fanfic. Once again, I'm so sorry for the crappy updates!**

Summary: What if Ryou Bakura never got the ring? What if Ryou Bakura never received his father's present for him? This is the story on how a spirit never met his reincarnation. Non-yaoi.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of making these eccentric. DOES ANYONE ON THIS FREAKING SITE OWN YUGIOH? I think not. So I don't.

* * *

Mr. Bakura was walking down the street with vendors on every side, in Egypt. He gave a small smile as he eyed the goods in various huts.

What would be a good gift to his son? His birthday was coming up.

His eyes suddenly widened as he caught sight of a necklace on one of the stands. It was gold- it was a ring, a bit larger than his hand, with a triangle in the center. Five points dangled from the ring, and a carved eye watched him from the center- the true owner of the ring held his breathe in excitement. A blood relation of his new host. He would be free, he would be free, he would be free once more! So close...!

Mr. Bakura knew that was the PERFECT present for his son. He began speed-walking to the stand. When his hip brushed the side of the table, he smiled at the shady-looking vendor.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to the necklace. The vendor smiled eerily.

"That is a very ancient necklace... The holder is said to have his every wish granted..."

"I'll take it." a voice piped up. Mr. Bakura glanced behind him, catching sight of a young woman, her red nail polished hand grasping the necklace tightly . The vendor smiled darkly. As he told the woman the price, Mr. Bakura realized he had to get back to the expedition site. He had used far too much time. He frowned as he saw the necklace being put into a box. He didn't have time to have a fight about who was going to buy it. Oh, well.

It was just a necklace, anyway.

* * *

Ryou Bakura raced outside and excitedly looked into the mailbox on his birthday, right after the mailman had driven to the next house. There! There was his father's package! In neat writing was the location of the current dig on the front of the brown box. Finally he got something from his father! Too excited to go back inside to open it, he put the other mail on the ground as he carefully opened the taped part of the paper. He took out a brown, cardboard box. He opened it.

Inside, nestled on a bed of crumpled paper for insulation, lay a small, wooden sphinx.

The first day of school, he was walking through an alley to get home faster. Bullies had followed him, thinking the spoken threats weren't good enough. They cornered him, beat him up, and stole his backpack, going through and taking his belongings. One of them took the sphinx. He would hit his temple into the corner of a concrete brick when he was pushed onto the ground. He would die instantly. No one was there to protect him.

* * *

Somewhere, in the recesses of the ring, a Spirit jolts.

Another three thousand years pass...

**OWARI**

* * *

Kagimine: And... it's FINISHED. *dramatic, stage bow* If you didn't get the ending (like my sister), Bakura had to wait for another three thousand years for another reincarnation of his to be born, so he would have a host. That is, if the Ring even MADE IT to that reincarnation. That would _suck_ if it didn't.

Bakura: After the first thousand years, it gets_ KIND OF _redundant. *eye twitch*

Kagimine: Thank you for reading, my dearies! Ryou?

Ryou: *blows kisses* Thank you all for reading about my death~! *face turns sarcastic* It was fun.

Kagimine: -Wah!

Bakura: *snickers* Well, I HAVE been in his head for more than a decade. I had to taint him SOMETIME. *cackles*

Kagimine: Um... Review, please?


End file.
